


Reminders

by wandering_gypsy_feet



Series: Moving In Parallel [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Mutual Pining, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_gypsy_feet/pseuds/wandering_gypsy_feet
Summary: They are both unable to get the other out of their heads. Mild, implied Zutara.Post Season 2, pre Season 3.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Moving In Parallel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889200
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> zutara fic? from me? guess I loved them at 10 and still love them at 25. 
> 
> short. sweet. to the point. 
> 
> inspired by the parallels these two seem to find themselves in, over and over again. 
> 
> canonically, this takes places after the battle in the catacombs, but before Aang reawakens.

Everything reminds him of her. 

Perhaps it's because he's on a boat, in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by her element. 

He can see her eyes, there in the azure water, staring back at him. Sometimes he is filled with guilt at the thought of her. Sometimes he is filled with rage. And sometimes, he feels nothing at all, like he's been emptied out and left hollow. He tries to avoid looking into the sea, but it doesn't help. 

She's there, in the sky above, even when it's hidden with clouds. When the rain comes, he thinks of the tears that had fallen down her cheeks as she'd glared at him accusingly, as she lashed out at him and his sister, as she carried the body of the Avatar away. 

He can't get the sight of her out of his head. And worse, he can't stop hearing her voice. 

_"I trusted you!"_

Even his own reflection reminds him of her. For so long, the scar that mars his face had brought up his terror, his humiliation, his hatred. Then he'd learned, made his peace with it, was almost to the point of, well, accepting it. Now, when he looks at himself, he can still feel the soft fingertips that lingered there, the idea that she would grant him something so precious, so valuable, so.... 

He can't stop thinking about her. Everything reminds him of her. 

He stands on the deck of the ship and looks up into the moon, hanging full and low in the sky. The reflection in the sea makes it seem as though there are two of them, side by side. He wonders if she's somewhere out there, safe after everything. If she's bending, her powers made stronger by this. Does she look up at this same moon too? 

He can't stop thinking about her. 

Everything reminds him of her. 

* * *

Everything reminds her of him. 

Perhaps it's because she's on a ship from his nation, in the middle of an ocean, surrounded by the trappings of his element. 

She can see his eyes, there in the banners hanging on the wall, staring back at her. Sometimes she is filled with loathing at the thought of him. Sometimes she is filled with fear. And sometimes, she feels everything at once, like the emotions in her are going to make her burst. She tries to avoid looking around the ship, but it doesn't help. 

He's there, in the sky above, the blazing sun that warms everything it touches. At night, when they gather around the fire, she thinks of the golden eyes, how they'd watched her with such curiosity, then anger, then hatred. How he'd seemed almost possessed, attacking Aang like a man cornered with no other choices. 

She can't get the sight of him out of her head. And worse, she can't stop hearing his voice. 

_"That's something we have in common."_

Everywhere she looks, she can only see his scar. If she didn't mean it before, she means it now. She pictures the face of the enemy, and that face is his. The flames on banners. The flames on the clasps of their robes. The giant fires that propel this ship forward. Everywhere, his element. Everywhere, him. 

She can't stop thinking about him. Everything reminds her of him. 

She stands on the deck of the ship and looks up into the sky, where the sun brights as brightly as ever. The reflection in the sea makes it seem as though there are two of them, side by side. She wonders if he's somewhere, looking at the sun too. The closer they get to the west, the hotter it seems to become. Is he getting stronger as well, returning home? 

She can't stop thinking about him. 

Everything reminds her of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> it may be my first fic, but it won't be the last. 
> 
> i'm raginglittlehurricane on tumblr. join me there if you want to hear me cry about these two.


End file.
